


tall tails

by kaisoothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, deity!soo, kyungsoo is oblivious as heck but also he's literally lived as a cat so no judgement jdhdvbdfj, munchkin!soo, vet!baek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoothe/pseuds/kaisoothe
Summary: In which Jongin rescues a cat, who turns out to be a human, who turns out to be a... god?





	1. asking fur trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy dudu day!! ♡

ฅ ̳͒•ˑ̫• ̳͒ฅ 

Jongin wouldn’t call himself a monster, but right about now, he sure felt like one. He’s standing in his living room drenched in water from the thunderstorm raging outside, looking at his front door with a guilty frown. He glances across the room and sees his three puppies on the couch, and it might be his imagination, but he can see the judgement in their eyes as they stare silently at their owner. If only they knew, they’d probably rescind their judgement and be happier about it. But alas, they were only puppies, and Jongin was the one responsible. He was also apparently, not without a heart.

Jongin sighs in defeat as he and looks back to the door, trudging back to the storm outside; he’ll have to try to keep his puppies away in case they hurt each other, or if the poor thing is sick, but better hurt than dead, he supposes. He clicks the door open and peers outside in the pouring rain, and squints. Low and behold- wait. Where’s the kitten? Oh god.

“I’m a murderer,” Jongin whispers, horrified.

Desperate to prove himself wrong, the man hurries outside back into the rain and away from the dry haven of his home in an attempt to find the poor little thing. His pout grows as he searches, squinting through the rain, calling out soft meows in an attempt to lure the stray back, or at least get a response. His attempts prove to be futile, the sound of the thundering rain drowning out his pathetic mewls. Jongin almost collapses in guilt, feeling like a terrible human being. The kitten is nowhere in sight and not within earshot, and Jongin is close to tears, biting his lip, knowing the poor cat might have shelter from the rain, but with the weather forecast tonight, its chances of survival look grim. He can hear his puppies yipping from the open door, avoiding the rain, but confused as to why their owner isn’t coddling them yet.

Jongin’s knees are weak, and he wants to start crying, but he wipes away the water from his face and jogs back to his door, giving one last (useless) gaze out the front lawn, shoulders sagging when he spots nothing. He sniffs as he closes the door, hand falling to pet Janggah, who has put her cute little paws on his knee. “You don’t think I’m a monster, right girl?”

The puppy barks before dropping down and running away from him, and Jongin’s head drops even lower, if possible. Great, even his angels think he’s horrible.

Jongin crumples to the floor, ignoring the fact he’s still drenched in water and the tiles are cold against his jeans, holding his head in his hands, pouting sadly. How can he live, knowing he’s just possibly (read: very likely) killed an innocent cat?

Just when he’s about to start tearing up, little paws tread lightly across his legs and settle in his lap, shivering slightly as he curls himself up. Jongin sniffles and drops one hand to pet his baby, feeling a little better knowing at least one of his angels still like him. He blinks away his tears, sniffing one last time, his hand running through wet fur, holding the shivering puppy clo-

_Record scratch._

Wait.

**Freeze frame.**

Wet fur? Shivering? Jongin blinks away the last of his tears, his vision finally clearing up before he looks down, gasping loudly when he spots a little cat, wet and cold in his lap. He holds it up, a smile breaking out in his face before holding it close to his body, giving the poor thing whatever body warmth he could have left, before ecstatically whisper yelling to himself as he ran to the bathroom and fills the sink with some hot water. He runs to the linen cupboard and grabs a handful of towels for him and the little kit, before rushing back and almost slipping on the wooden floor. He’s a little more careful when he waddles back and shuts off the water quickly.

Jongin grabs the small washcloth and dips it in the water, bringing it to the cat to warm it up, unsure of what to do entirely, but hoping this works. The cat initially mewls half-heartedly in protest at the prospect of getting even wetter, but the warmth of the towel seems to placate it, for now at least. Jongin allows the cat to sit on the counter as he strips down out of his own cold, wet clothes, shivering slightly before going back to attend to the little furball. The towel had cooled down slightly and Jongin makes sure to re-wet and re-apply the towel before going down to the shower and turning it on for himself. He lets the first stream of water run down his body before going back to check on the towel and kitten, before running back to the shower. He does this every few minutes, at one point blinking away shampoo out of his eye as he wets the towel again, whining to himself as it stings. Miraculously, he’s probably taken the shortest shower in his life, too preoccupied with the kitten to really care about his own well being.

Picking up the cat and draining the sink, he grabs two more towels, one for himself and one for the black kitten, now much warmer than before, but still quite wet. Jongin brings him to his room, setting him down on the bed and drying him off first, making a little cocoon with his quilt and the towel to keep him warm.

He quickly dries himself and pulls on the first thing he finds - an old, colour washed black hoodie and some even older red sweatpants, before checking back on the creature. It’s been oddly quiet, only meowing or mewling every once in awhile, but other than that, being quite silent. Jongin’s not sure if it’s regular cat behaviour, being the dog aficionado he is, but he’s silently glad the pretty cat isn’t resisting.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Jongin coos as he pets behind the cat’s ears, “I’m sorry for being a jerk and ignoring you the first time. I’m so glad you made it in”

Jongin thinks he’s gone crazy, but the cat seems to paw his hand in reply, purring and fixing him a little lick as if accepting his apology. Jongin doesn’t really care if he’s crazy at this point, much too happy with the kitten’s good behaviour. Jongin caresses the now soft, dry fur and scratches behind the cat’s eats, cooing silently when it pushes back against the pads of his fingers, its eyes closing as he purrs softly at the sensation.

“I don’t know if I should let move you to a different room or if you should stay here with me… You’ll have to stay away from the pups and I’m not sure if I need to stay away too but… Oh gosh,” Jongin gushes, putting the cute cat’s face between his hands, “You’re way too adorable. I can’t leave you. You’ll stay with me, okay?”

The cat purrs in reply, allowing Jongin to pet him, much too content with being sheltered and warm to care at this point. Jongin beams at it when it licks his hand again, smitten with the little babe. He jumps up and tells the kitten to stay put before dashing to the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind him so his curious pups don’t come in contact with the precious little thing.

His pups bound towards him, whining cutely in confusion, wondering why their dad isn't playing with them like usual. Jongin just giggles as he pets them and pushes Monggu away when the puppy gets too excited with his kisses, wetting Jongin’s poor face. He chuckles dryly and gets up, grabbing an older bowl he used to use for Monggu, with a clean split in the middle, the bowl sectioned off in two. Jongin grabs the water and a tin of tuna from the cupboard, pouring a small amount of each into the section of the bowl. He hopes this is alright to tide the poor baby for now.

After giving his attention seeking pups a little more pets, he rations out their food for the night and refills their water, leaving them to munch happily as he returns to his bedroom, placing the food on the desk, returning to grab the kitten gently, cradling it in his arms. He brings it over to the desk before gently setting it down and moving the bowl closer.

To his glee, the cat peers over in interest, it’s cute nose sniffing tentatively before coming to eat a little tuna, before drinking its fill of water. Jongin grabs his phone and snaps a few pictures, cooing at the results.

He quickly opens his messages and scrolls down to one with his friend Baekhyun, fondly nicknamed “dr pu$$y”. Jongin chuckles to himself as he types quickly, attaching the pictures of the pretty kitten before sending it off. He sees the “seen” notification soon enough and watches as the three dots disappear and appear on and off over a few minutes before his phone starts ringing.

The face of one Byun Baekhyun decked in his veterinarian wear surrounded by dozens of puppies fills his screen, and he barely feels the customary twinge of jealousy before he answers with a chirpy hello.

“How the ever loving fuck did you get a cat?”

Well, that was rude. At least he definitely knows it’s Baekhyun.

“It was outside! Shivering in the storm! I had to bring it in and take care of it, the poor baby,”

Baekhyun makes a slight retching sound on the other side of the line, “Urgh, you’re just as smitten with the thing as you are with the fucking dogs.”

Jongin scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to love all animals or whatever? You’re a goddamn vet.”

“Yes, I love animals, but I’m not about to marry one.” He hears Baekhyun sigh exasperatedly, “I assume the favour you mentioned was slipping in early tomorrow for a checkup for the kitty?”

Jongin replies affirmatively, still half preoccupied with the kitten.

Baekhyun gives a long, drawn-out sigh but Jongin knows he’s already penned him in, and merely chortles triumphantly in reply.

“It looks like a baby Scottish Fold, by the way.” Baekhyun comments absentmindedly, “and please don’t feed it too much tuna. Or milk. Just water and I’ll give you some rations tomorrow to tide you over for a little.”

Baekhyun has an offhand tone, however, Jongin knows the other is aware of his deadline coming up, and he thanks him sincerely, practically feeling Baekhyun’s grin from miles away.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you in the morning, assface.”

“Love you too, nut milk hyung.”

He hangs up before Baekhyun can retort, tossing the phone on his bed before looking back to the pretty furball, cooing inwardly when the small (apparently) Scottish Fold cat abandons his food and drink to nuzzle into Jongin’s arms.

Jongin cuddles it closer and brings it back to his large bed, placing him on the left, where he doesn't sleep. He pets the small cat as it purrs, eyes squinting. He coos again, not able to help himself, and although the kitten seems to love the attention, it seems much too exhausted, quickly falling asleep.

Jongin smiles before going and heading outside, closing the door carefully. On the other side, his pups are watching him expectantly, looking a little confused by the lack of cuddles. Jongin blinks and kneels down, petting them all, and they seem happy enough, content now that they’ve gotten his attention.

“Needy little babies,” Jongin chuckles as they pepper him with kisses, “Can you believe it? Appa’s already a single dad of four at the tender age of 24.”

ฅ ̳͒•ˑ̫• ̳͒ฅ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS A SHORT START DONT HURT ME //RUNS


	2. purrmanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy kadi day!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

The next morning with Baekhyun ends up starting well; the apprentice vet nurse might be more smitten with the kitten than he was.

Baekhyun pets the black cat on the metal table affectionately, kissing it upon the head, “Okay, I was wrong, this is a Scottish Fold Munchkin. _Munchkin._ Look, it has short legs!”

Incredulously, the cat had somehow felt a disturbance in the force - or at least felt Baekhyun giving him a backhanded compliment and hisses at the poor nurse, but accept the treat he offers happily a second later.

Baekhyun looks stunned, but Jongin snorts, petting the cat approvingly, “Good kitty, hiss at the Nut Slut.”

“That was one time. Sorry if I, a holy saint, was just appreciating some almond milk. It wasn’t my fault you all jumped to conclusions.” Baekhyun pouts as he lands a slap on Jongin’s arm playfully and grabs a handheld device, running it on the cat. Jongin snorts but keeps patting the small babe as Baekhyun works, and soon the nurse frowns, “No chip. I’ll figure out if he’s alright. There was no collar anywhere, was there?”

Jongin shakes his head no, and Baekhyun clucks before continuing, making small talk as he works.

“Well, he seems fine! Perfectly healthy, as far as I’m concerned. And he seems domesticated, and very much like a house cat, going by how well fed he is and how comfortable he is around us. Chipping is pretty common but it’s not weird he doesn’t have one, but no collar?” Baekhyun leans on the counter and crosses his hands, clearly dissatisfied by the situation, “He _might_ be a stray, - I doubt it - but I’ll give you a few sites you can advertise that you’ve found a kitten, and maybe make a quick poster? Put it in some key places in the area and send me one - I’ll send one to the shelter just in case and put one up here too.”

Jongin nods and pouts at the kitten, hoping his owners can find him soon. If he has any, at least.

Baekhyun watches him play with the kitten silently for a moment, an odd occurrence for him, and coughs, “I assume you want to take care of him for now? No shelter?”

Jongin whips his head back to Baekhyun and furiously shakes his head, “No! No shelter. I’ll take care of the baby. Should I name him for now?”

“Feel free to, but don’t get too attached. We’ll give it a month and if no one contacts you, we’ll figure it out then.” Baekhyun says, heading back to a cupboard in the corner, where he procures a few cans and a small bag of kibble. “This should tide you over for a week, and then you’ll need to buy some more. I’ll make a list of what you’ll need for now. I’ll go grab a spare litter box you can use for now and some litter, but you’ll likely need to buy some more. Sound good?”

Jongin feels a little overwhelmed by the information but he nods pathetically, fingers playing with kitten paws. Baekhyun seems to conjure a pen and pad out of nowhere and jots a few things down, and Jongin’s so glad he doesn't have doctor's scrawl as he glances at the short list of things. He sighs when Baekhyun hands him the piece of paper, and the nurse pats his back reassuringly, “You’ll be alright, and so will the kitty. You have three whole puppies, Jongin, you will survive. You’re doing the right thing. If you need any help, just message me okay? Hyung’s just one call away.”

Jongin nods silently before thanking the man, hugging him briefly before scooping up the kitten in his hands and grabbing the bag of things in the other, saying goodbye.

Baekhyun waves him out the practice, petting the munchkin in his arms goodbye.

“Drive safe and good luck! Update me with cute cat pics!”

Jongin loudly hums in acknowledgement and raises a hand goodbye as he walks to his car, saying his final goodbye as he gets in the vehicle, “Enjoy your milk!”

He snickers when he hears Baekhyun’s muffled yell as he closes the door, “LEAVE ME AND MY NUTS ALONE.”

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

Jongin flops down on the couch, stretching as he sighs, finally able to take a small break. Baekhyun had promptly e-mailed him the links to the websites along with a template the clinic used for found pets, and had spent a good part of his day filling out the template (and _maybe_ making it a little nicer) and posting various posts on advertising and lost pet websites. He now has a stack of paper waiting for him and a small black cat meowing at him every 2 minutes if he doesn’t get pets. Not that Jongin’s complaining though.

Speaking of the devil, the little creature jumps up into the ottoman and then leaps onto Jongin’s chest, a rather impressive feat for a tiny little thing with even tinier legs like him. Jongin scratches the little head as it nuzzles between his pecs, kissing its nose affectionately. “I know I’m not supposed to get attached, but I suppose we will have to give you a name. What about Meokmul? Since you’re as black as ink, and I’m an illustrator? We can match!”

The cat licks the pad of his finger and meows in reply and Jongin beams, taking it as approval, “Meokmullie it is!”

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

It had been a week of three animals running around with no sign of an owner in sight and Jongin finds out the hard way that having a cat can be… difficult. Meokmul had become increasingly attached, becoming difficult when Jongin needed to work or spend an extended period of time away from him, i.e; going grocery shopping.

Yesterday he had come back to a mountain of toilet paper and a black kitten nuzzled right in the middle of his precious soft four-ply, and today he returns to another ‘accident’.

“Meokmullie, you can’t just break things for attention. My niece made me this! What’ll happen when she sees it's not here on display anymore and has to ask me what happened? She’ll be so sad. Bad Meokmul.”

The cat meows in response, his wide eyes looking brightly up at Jongin as he skirts the broken pieces of colourful air dry clay, nuzzling Jongin’s hand after he circles his crouched legs. The naughty cat places a well-meaning lick on the pad of his thumb, eyes twinkling up at him innocently.

Jongin’s frown eases up and he manages a small smile instead of outwardly gushing at how adorable the munchkin looks, not wanting to make him think he’s done something good. The black cat seems unapologetic enough though, purring happily now that Jongin’s attention is all on him, even climbing up his lowered knee so Jongin could hold him.

Tch. Spoiled prince.

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

On week two, Meokmul had become surprisingly well behaved, and Jongin isn’t sure what happened, but after he cut himself cleaning some broken glass, Meokmul had quite literally almost immediately stopped the funny business. Jongin likes to think it was him in pain, but he thinks his Pavlovian conditioning might have had a hand. No complaints from Jongin though, the man’s life now increasingly easier with the kitten being on its best behaviour.

He’s also thankfully figured out how to bathe the kitten, something he struggled with in the first week, with no help from Baekhyun. It mostly has to do with him taking a shower at the same time as he bathes him, similar to the first night he saved the poor thing. He’s developed a routine of wetting himself, bathing the cat, then finishing his routine while the bundle of black is covered with a towel to dry. It’s most likely the weirdest thing he’s done, but it works. And if it works and he has no scratches on his pecs, abs, or anywhere frankly, then he’s sold.

Funnily enough, even though Jongin practically is head over heels for his pretty pups, he’s absolute goo with Meokmul, and even worse when they’re all together. Thankfully, the dogs love their new kitten companion and make it very known, cuddling and licking the small cat fondly. They play often when Jongin is busy, and he’s probably taken one too many pictures of their play times. Jongin admits, the first few days, Meokmul was horrified to find out the pups loved him and Jongin loved every bleedin’ second of it. His angry confused little scowl and twitching whiskers were so adorable, and his over-excited toy poodles only made the entire scene that much cuter.

It was dinner time, and Meokmul had finally become comfortable with eating around them but makes sure his food isn’t touched by the three rowdy puppies. At one point, Jongin considers stepping in, worried for the little kitten, but miraculously, when Janggu gets a little too enthusiastic, Meokmul places his paw just above the tan pup’s nose, and meows softly. Somehow, this starts a domino chain of events, and somehow by the end of it, the three dogs are eating at their bowls and allowing Meokmul the peace to devour his own dinner.

Jongin, still amazed, sits in silence, staring at the place where the whole incident occurred, feeling like he’s just witnessed the second coming of Je _puss_ C _hiss_ t.

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

Week two comes and goes, and halfway into week three he gets a message from somebody claiming to be Meokmul’s owner, and he feels oddly disappointed.

The man in question sends him an email with only one line of text,

“yo dude i think u got my cat”

Jongin is rather unimpressed, but he’s not about to withhold someone’s cat from them. When he informs Baekhyun, the vet too seems rather disappointed, as if hoping he’d have a black cat in his life. Regardless, he tells Jongin to make sure the man is actually his owner, and not some scammer wanting a free cat. Jongin didn’t think that far, and thanks Baekhyun for the advice, emailing the man back promptly with a chirpy reply, adding in his security questions; “What colour collar did the little kitten wear, and with what charm?”

Safe to say the man had replied with some half-assed reply of “black leather and silver bell”. Safe to also say Jongin blocked the man a second later, but not before searching through his profile for pictures, one of which he showed to Meokmul, who hissed and bared his teeth at the rather crazed looking dude. Safe to say if he even was his owner, Jongin was doing the cat a favour.

“Looks like it’s still just you and me, boy.” Jongin pets the black fur, smiling when he feels the cat vibrate as he purrs happily.

From the corner of his eyes, he notices Janggah watching him from her bed, looking almost offended. Jongin sheepishly scratches his hair and chuckles awkwardly, “I mean, you and me, and my three angels?”

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

Jongin practically counts down the seconds in the last few days of his month wait, now becoming much too attached to the little floof, and the same could be said for Meokmul and the tall man.

The last day comes and goes, and the next day, Jongin sits with Baekhyun in his living room, with the cat in the vet’s arms and his babies by his feet.

“Well, if no one tries contacting you or collecting him, according to local laws, he’s legally in your care. You can choose to sell, keep, shelter, or whatever now, but I assume you’re keeping the little bugger?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically, gushing, “I’ve already looked at cat beds and everything he’ll need, But I’ll wait for a little before going crazy. Just… the necessities. For now.

Baekhyun nods, “Hm. Well, an early congratulation. You have a kitten. Please, for the love of fursonas, get it chipped and buy a proper collar.”

“Will do!” Jongin salutes playfully, too over the moon to care at this point. “Looks like you’re mine and I’m yours now, Meokmullie!”

Baekhyun faux gags in his seat and Jongin pouts at the man, slapping his arm. Meokmul, sensing Baekhyun’s asshattery, meows at him before making his way back to Jongin’s lap, settling down and staring at the pretty man in silence. Surrounded by puppies and a lapful of the cutest black furball on the face of the earth whilst staring at the wide-mouthed vet, Jongin suddenly feels a lot less jealous of Baekhyun’s contact display picture in his phone.

Baekhyun scoffs and crosses his arms, pouting unhappily at the fact that he, a whole veterinary nurse, is not the one being loved by the pretty bubs. 

Jongin cackles triumphantly before smirking, “I guess they just prefer dairy.”

**(ﾐචᆽචﾐ)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iTS A LiTTLE LoNGER?/?//?


	3. you've cat to be kitten me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! please be aware kyungsoo is smaller than he is irl in this fic!!! mostly bc DRAMATIC BIG VS SMOL but also bc munhkin hybrid and all,, shortie is a hella shortie now nsdcbjhsdjc
> 
> also this was meant to be a jongin birthday thing but i suck lmao

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

The days following Meokmul’s official adoption into Jongin's home were just as exciting as the first week he met the kitten, with the added benefit of actually knowing the little feline.

Meokmul had also looked - and acted - much more calmly, being less attached to his new owner and more comfortable with the three puppies who always seem to want his attention. He still likes sitting on Jongin’s lap as he works though, licking his hand and nuzzling into his sweaters sleepily. 

Jongin doesn’t complain though, the kitten being much more low maintenance than he expected. It was a breath of fresh air after taking care of his energetic puppies for so long, and not needing to walk another little one has been a gift - he’s already swamped with work as it is, sketching and composing drawings for the new digital colouring book clients he has. 

Thankfully the most work he seems to need to do is take the pups out for their walks and runs with the neighbourhood kids, effectively tiring the little fiends out so he can get to work in peace. 

The new routine is nice though, Jongin thoroughly enjoying the new addition to the family. He adds a nice calming effect onto the house as well as himself and surprisingly, the three poodles too. 

Jongin had noticed in particular that Janggah had been noticeably less restless and whiny, much calmer and content than usual. It also shows when she sleeps, being usually restless and whiny, now the white poodle rests soundly, especially when she has been around the kitten during the day.

Jongin brings this up to Baekhyun the next time the veterinary nurse comes by to see the munchkin, Baekhyun considering him oddly. 

“You sure it’s Meokmul?”

Jongin nods vigorously, feeding the little cat a treat, “Positive! I’ve watched them on my rest days and it’s been pretty obvious. Do you think it’s because he’s a cat?”

Baekhyun frowns a little as he plays with Meokmul, shrugging, “Maybe, but I don’t think so. It could be because he’s so calm? Cats have entirely different demeanours to dogs, so maybe his presence calms her somehow?”

"That's what I thought too! I usually have to coddle the little pup but recently my life's been so much easier? which makes no sense, I know - I literally have a whole cat to take care of, but somehow Meokmul's just made things better. I'm really glad I saved him that night."

Baekhyun smiles fondly at him and cratches behind Meokmul's ear while he ruffles Jongin's hair with his free hand, "I'm glad for you, Jonginnie."

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

"Did I say you're making my life easier? Because apparently, I forgot about medical and insurance bills existing." Jongin sighs as he clicks on the links Google's provided him. Meokmul sits on the table beside him, playing quietly with Jongin's free hand, nibbling and pawing at his fingertips.

"You're a financial handful, you are," Jongin puckers his lips, scrunching his nose at the black cat, "Maybe saving a human would've been easier."

Jongin laughs when the cat tilts his head cutely at him, before meowing in reply. When Jongin turns back to the screen in front of him, he glances at the time and swears under his breath, closing the laptop quickly and getting up in haste.

"Ah shit, I should get going. Be good for me, hm?" Jongin places a peck between two black ears, petting Meokmul one last time as he grabs his keys and bags to go grocery shopping. "Be back soon, babies!"

Meokmul blinks as he sees his human close the door with a gentle click, hopping on one foot as he pulls his shoes on. The black cat glances at his paws and leaps off the table, heading quickly to the puppies laying in a heap in their bed. He places his right paw on the pup nearest to him, Monggu, and meows at the dark-haired poodle. Monggu picks his head up and barks at the cat, getting up slowly. The two other puppies perk up at this and look to Meokmul as well, but make no move to get up. 

Meokmul meows at Monggu, more resolute than last, and the dog nods solemnly, tail no longer wagging. 

The two pets silently come to some sort of agreement, and Monggu returns to his place, Meokmul prancing to the couch, gracefully leaping to the soft leather seats. He slowly relaxes his body, letting himself take up more space, before stretching and making himself comfortable. 

Now, he waits.

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

“Oh my fucking god.” Jongin drops the grocery bags on the floor with a soft thud, jaw dropping at the sight in front of him, “Who the fuck are you?”

The boy on the couch blinks at him familiarly, and Jongin jumps back when he notices a curled up tail and the tuft of black ears in the thick mass of black hair. The cat? Boy? Stretches out as he yawns, eyes adjusting to the light. 

Jongin’s jaw opens and closes a few times unsurely, before whispering, “Are you… Are you my cat?”

The boy blinks again as he stretches his legs out on the large sofa before replying, “Yes, I am Meokmul.”

“OH MY GOD, YOU SPEAK?!” Jongin exclaims, jumping a little on the spot, taken aback by the kitten boy? Man?’s soft (but oddly deep) voice.

The black haired boy cocks his head to the side as he nuzzles into the arm of the chair, “Would it be easier if I said meow?”

“What? No, Oh my god,” Jongin suddenly snaps out of his puzzlement as he noticed the other man is in the nude, everything on display as he stretches and splays out on the large sofa. “Can you please cover yourself?”

"Why? You've seen me already." The cat boy tilts his head in confusion, his ears flopping down cutely. Jongin almost coos before he remembers the other's state of undress and flushed a deeper shade of red. 

"This is different!" Jongin huffs as he grabs a cushion on the armchair near him and throws it at the boy, looking away while he does it, cheeks warm and flushed pink, embarrassed by the boy’s apparent lack of shame. "Please?"

When he hears some rustling and a sigh, he looks back, feeling a little relief at first, before yelping loudly again and looking away as fas as he can, cheeks becoming an even darker shade of canned tomato soup. The boy had somehow thought he meant his face and had covered his head instead of what has Jongin’s panties in a twist, legs still open wide. 

“I MEAN YOUR NHHHHG,” Jongin unhelpfully provides, hands motioning he guesses somewhere along the lower half of the other male.

The catboy makes a noise of understanding, before replying matter of factly, “That is a penis, human, not a hhhhnnnnngggggg.”

Jongin huffs and grunts, but once a moment has passed and he deems it safe enough, he looks back to the boy who regards him with a rather odd look of interest, like he was an interesting windup toy. 

“So. Your name is… actually… Meokmul?”

“Oh gods no,” The boy snorts derisively as if regarding Jongin to be rather dense, “Who in the world would want to be called Ink?”

Jongin pouts and the catboy is rather oblivious to why, and so he continues on, “I am Kyungsoo, and I want pets.”

Jongin gapes like a fish out of water for a few moments, speechless, before Kyungsoo sighs in exasperation and gets up, pillow falling down. Jongin chokes on his own spit and shrieks a little as he gears his eyes away, hands coming to cover up his eyes. 

He feels the boy stand in front of him and can almost see him rolling his eyes before soft, small hands come and hold one of his hands, tugging it as Jongin keeps his eyes squeezed shut. Soon, he feels soft locks of hair on his fingertips and even smaller ears. He keeps still for a little before the boy seems to grow annoyed, grabbing his hand again and moving it in petting motions. Jongin gets the hint, especially after the boy nips playfully at his wrist, and fondles the little twitching ears and caresses the boy’s black hair. 

He peeks an eye open right as Kyungsoo starts to purr. Jongin freezes when the boy moves closer to nuzzle him, jumping back in surprise. The cat boy pouts and Jongin has to hold back another coo before the boy grabs his hand and steers him to the couch. The illustrator has to force himself to look away at the booty and swaying tail in front of him but he doesn't need to for long, Kyungsoo pushing him down where he sat just moments prior. Jongin yelps as he’s greeted by the sight of a flaccid cock in front of him, his hands flying back to close his eyes. He years a small sigh before the tiny little cat boy climbs into his lap and curls up, head coming to nestle in Jongin’s neck. 

“Human, pet.” The hybrid demands, tugging his hand again through his hair as his tail wraps around their bodies. 

Jongin, still in disbelief, complies, his other hand keeping a safe distance as his body fights not to shy away from the nude cat boy in his lap, purring quietly, his eyes closed. 

He glances at his pups, two of which are watching him in judgement, the third looking at the pair as if they were a bizarre houseplant.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he groans.

Monggu barks in reply, his expression suspiciously sarcastic.

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

Now that the initial shock has passed (almost - Jongin pets his cat ears every few moments to make sure they’re real, much to the pleasure of the pet-obsessed kitten), Jongin stands across the room from the kitte- boy? Kitten man? With a look of bewilderment stuck on his pretty face. Meokmu- Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo watches him with mild interest, apparently unaware of how odd finding a nude kitten man in your living room is. The catboy is now (thankfully) snuggled in a dusty pink throw Jongin hastily gave him, his brain short-circuiting before he could think of giving him a t-shirt that wouldn't just slip off him.

"Do you want food?" Jongin asks tentatively, hands nervously picking at each other. 

The Boy's ears perk up at the mention of food, however, after a moment of consideration, he shakes his head, "No. I want more pets though."

Jongin sighs but relents, sitting down to invite him over and Kyungsoo smiles, eyes crinkling into crescents. Jongin suppresses a smile when he watches Kyungsoo shuffling across the room to him, waddling cutely, drowning in soft yarn. The catboy lays on the couch, placing his head in Jongin's lap, letting the throw slip off his body slightly so his tail and right leg are free. 

Jongin hesitates for a moment before sighing and just getting it over with, hands coming to play with the hair atop Kyungsoo's head, fingernails gently massaging his scalp. Now that Jongin thinks about it, the boy's hair feels exactly like Meokmul's hair, the fact only making the whole moment that much more bizarre. 

Jongin's eyes wander to the slender calf perched on the arm of the couch, slowly trailing up before a realisation comes over him, causing him to yelp and lift his hands up, eyes wide. 

The kitten in his lap blinks sleepily, looking at him like he's some sort of alien, "What is wrong?"

"You... You've seen me naked!" Jongin gasps, whispering dramatically, "I was naked in front of you."

"And?" The kitten boy cocks his head to the side, rolling his eyes slightly when Jongin raises his eyebrows a notch higher, "You humans are so dramatic. Being undressed is just a natural state. I don't understand why I must be clothed since I know for a fact you too have a 'hnnnnng', as you say. "

Jongin, mortified, makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat, not really sure what to do with his hands now that Kyungsoo's going on about dongs. 

Speaking of the feline nudist, he huffs when Jongin makes no move to continue his petting, bottom lip jutting out, making his already full lips look even fuller. 

Jongin isn't really sure what to do now with the silence stretching out longer and longer, not really wanting to bother the pretty hybrid in his lap. Seems he doesn't need to suffocate in the silence, Kyungsoo batting his eyelashes at him in a poor attempt at ass kissing, "You're very pretty."

"What? Are you trying to sweet talk me? Well, flattery does get you places." Jongin laughs, but a light blush is evident on his face. "Well? I didn't say stop."

Kyungsoo nods, oddly serious, furrowing his eyebrows in thought before continuing, "You give nice pets. Your shoulders are nice to sit on because they're so broad. Your hair smells nice. You have a large penis. You're very nice to-"

Jongin yelps and raises his hands higher, his whole body flushing red as he jumps a little in his seat. The kitten boy in his lap jolts, taken aback by the sudden noise, sitting up to stare wide-eyed at Jongin. "Did I offend you? I thought that was a compliment-"

"Of course it was a compliment!" Jongin buries his head in his hands, feeling the heat radiating off his cheeks, slapping them lightly to snap out of it, looking back at the hybrid "You can't just say that though!"

Kyungsoo's ears flop down as he furrows his brows and tilts his head in confusion, "Why not?"

Jongin sighs and drags a hand down his face, "You just... don't. Unless you're, you know, sleeping with them."

"Don't I sleep with you?" Kyungsoo pouts, crossing his arms. 

Jongin waves his hands no, his head shaking just as fast, if not faster. 

"No! Not like that... I mean, you know, sex."

Kyungsoo makes a noise of understanding, nodding slowly, before becoming oddly silent, looking at Jongin with an odd expression on his face, his throw slipping down precariously low, the majority of his body now on show. He looks hopefully up at Jongin through his long lashes, looking oddly sweet, "Now that I've said that, does that mean we have sex?"

"No!"

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

The next day is... odd, to say the least.

The night previous, Kyungsoo had adamantly refused to sleep in the guest bedroom, or even Jongin's own bedroom when he offered to sleep in the guest bedroom, insisting he needed to sleep beside Jongin. In the end, Kyungsoo lay huddled beside him, his tail wrapped around Jongin's waist, half of his body laying on the other man. When Jongin's tense body tries to wiggle out of the position he's found himself in, Kyungsoo whines, pressing into Jongin's torso more, furry ears ticking his face. 

"Stop moving, relax. I will not have sex with you tonight. Sleep, human."

Safe to say Jongin was tense for a good while anyway. 

What he's left with is sore muscles and a crick in his neck, drinking his criminally light coffee (he needs to function somehow) feeling like he completed a marathon. 

Just as he's about to pop a piece of buttered toast in his mouth, he hears a meow and a light shuffling from his room, and shoves it quickly in his mouth, preparing himself for the day ahead. 

When Kyungsoo comes into sight, he's still clad in the hoodie Jongin lent him, his small stature making the pink hoodie - which was already large on Jongin - close to drowning the hybrid. Which was lucky for Jongin, considering the other had just about scratched him when Jongin tried getting him to wear pants. Kyungsoo blinks sleepily, stretching out just like Meokmul used to, trudging slowly to the Kitchen island where he tries to hop on, but fails - considering he's in human form. 

Kyungsoo huffs, unimpressed, before climbing up, Jongin looking away as the hoodie exposes every little bit and piece he was trying so hard to cover. When Kyungsoo manages to get up on the counter and sit cross-legged at his usual place near the fruit bowl, on top of the newspapers, Jongin raises a lone eyebrow, "Done climbing up there, Sir Edmund Hillary?"

Kyungsoo looks at him, befuddled, which causes Jongin to laugh, which in turn causes Kyungsoo to look at him in concern, "Do you have short-term memory? I am Kyungsoo. Not Sir Almond Hickory or whatever."

Jongin laughs once again, shaking his head as he ruffles the hair atop Kyungsoo's cute little head, scratching his ears affectionately. Kyungsoo soon forgets the ordeal, purring in content. 

He allows Kyungsoo to help himself, and he shouldn't be surprised when the kitten goes straight for the milk, but he remembers Baekhyun telling him offhandedly that most cats were lactose intolerant and stops the hybrid, "Won't that... hurt your stomach?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head no, drinking straight from the carton. After a few gulps, he wipes his upper lip, "The perks of being in this form means I am not hurt by the things that do hurt me when I am in cat form. It is hard to understand, I know human. But better not to dwell on things that your mind was not built for."

Jongin blinks repeatedly, unsure of what to make of that comment, unsure if the other is belittling him or not. He lets it go soon enough though, if only just to stop Kyungsoo from drinking all the milk, which, regardless if a cat or not, would hurt his stomach, telling him just as much. 

In turn, this causes him to pout, stealing a piece of Jongin's toast, munching happily on the bread. 

Jongin grumbles but gives the rest of his toast to the kitten, finishing his cup of caffeine in silence. Oddly enough, even in this form, Kyungsoo's presence is just like that of Meokmul, despite the difference in communication and physical appearance. The man is just as playful and sassy as the black munchkin, and considering everything, Jongin couldn't really expect any different from someone who had lived as a cat. 

As he glances at Kyungsoo scratching at the fabric of his hoodie with his long fingernails, he sighs; human etiquette is pretty overrated anyway.

**/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNOTHER SHORTIE yEE T hope u enjoyed love u lots ndfjbcsbdh


	4. cat red handed

**ฅ( ͒=⚈ ˑ̫ ⚈= ͒)ฅ**

  
Adjusting to life with a human instead of a cat (or more accurately, living with either a cat or human, depending on Kyungsoo's mood) has been more difficult than expected, especially considering humans are usually... normal.

Kyungsoo is... less so.

Not like Jongin can blame him though - he _is_ a cat by nature. But sometimes it can be hard when cat behaviour is translated into a living, breathing, very much human-like Kyungsoo. It was like living with a full-time furry - without the odd colourful costumes.

Just yesterday, Jongin had been working on a page for the digital colouring page commision and felt an odd sensation on his hand as he was sketching out various details. When he glances to inspect the origin of said feeling, his eyes widen comically while his lips create a perfect 'o'.

Jongin blinks once, twice. The boy in front of him does the same, his face as straight as a plank.

“Did you just lick me?” Jongin asks precariously, squinting at the other male.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies simply, making a point to lick the back of his hand again. Oddly enough, the sensation is familiar - only amplified, considering the difference in the size of tongues between him and... his cat version.

Jongin nods, as if it all made sense now, despite Kyungsoo's lack of explanation. He clucks his tongue and looks at his licked hand, accepting defeat. “Okay.”

Today, he sits in the same position, only this time he's in front of his laptop, currently on his break, hand aching but pleasantly dry. 

He sips his hot cocoa, letting the smooth dark chocolate warm him up. As he’s taking another swig of the bittersweet drink, Kyungsoo saunters over from the bedroom, sniffing the air in interest before a baffled look comes across his pretty features, looking at Jongin like he’d just grown a set of horns. 

Jongin wordlessly offers his mug but instead of drinking it, Kyungsoo climbs into his lap. It’s a testament to how small he is that he manages to - albeit with some difficulty - turn around to find the most comfortable position (butt pressed firmly on the small part between Jongin’s legs, legs swung over Jongin’s right leg, body plastered against Jongin’s torso while his tail snakes around his waist as per usual). Jongin blinks at the mop of black hair and chuckles, “You comfortable there kiddo?”

“I am not a child, you are the one who is an infant.” Kyungsoo huffs, “But yes, I am.”

Jongin chuckles again, taking another sip of his drink before placing it down on the table, hands coming around Kyungsoo to return to his work. This was the normal part, usually. He had quickly caught on that human Kyungsoo had the same reasons as cat Kyungsoo to cuddle up to him; his thighs were comfortable, and he runs warm. Like a cat, Kyungsoo had just wanted a place to sit and couldn't care less if Jongin ignored him to do his work. It only got a little odd when Kyungsoo reaches up and stretches the strings of his hoodie down, playing with it in wonder. That wasn't quite as odd as when Kyungsoo spent his time in his lap sniffing him everywhere, staying near his armpit for an odd length of time. Jongin supposes that wasn’t as bad as when he licks his neck before commenting on how nice he tastes. 

Thankfully, today seems like none of those days - until Kyungsoo starts nuzzling into him again, sniffing him wherever he can. Sniffing day it is, then. Better that than The Great Licking Bonanza of ‘18™.

Kyungsoo rubs the top of his head on his sweater at one point though and Jongin leans back, cocking one eyebrow up at the hybrid in amusement. Kyungsoo looks oddly bothered, a look of steely determination in his eyes, his face looking as cute as it was frustrated. The black haired hybrid huffs, “You don't smell like me enough. You went to _that_ park, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo looks at him accusingly and Jongin laughs, throwing his head back. He guffaws for a moment before realising Kyungsoo was dead serious, hands now crossed in front of his chest. Jongin sighs as he wipes a stray tear, deciding to humour his pretty kitty, “Yes, I did go to the dog park. But why… Why is that even relevant? Why do you want me to smell like you?”

“I don’t know. I just know I need to do it.” Kyungsoo furrows his brows, equally confused by the situation, trying to make sense of the words coming out of his mouth. “Now stay still, will you?”

Jongin shrugs; oh what the hell - he’s going to do it anyway. Might as well just take it nicely.

He pushes the chair out slightly so he can stretch his legs out and lets the kitten hybrid nuzzle and press and rub various parts of his body onto Jongin, making sure he smelled just like how he wanted to - strategically placing well-meaning licks on any spots a grandma would put her stuffy smelling eau de toilette on.

It goes on for a solid moment, Kyungsoo nuzzling and pressing his hair and cheeks on any surface of skin he can. He snorts when Kyungsoo nuzzles a particularly sensitive patch of skin, tensing up as laughter bubbles out of him. Kyungsoo, initially perplexed, now grins at him, small fingers coming to tickle him further. Jongin swats his hands away as his body shakes with laughter, shrieking at the hybrid to stop. 

After what feels like an eternity of begging, the dark-haired kitten finally relents, slipping off Jongin’s lap, only to lean down (barely, Jongin notices with a chuckle) and press a chaste peck onto his forehead, a pleased smile plastered on his face. “There. Now you smell like _my_ human. Good.”

And with that, he turns on his heels and leaves Jongin speechless and slightly gobsmacked, sauntering back to his and Jongin’s shared room, most likely to nap - again.

(Jongin learns later that Kyungsoo had in fact napped like he thought - after conveniently de-stuffing one of Jongin’s nice European pillows of its goose feathers, that is.)

**ฅ( ͒=⚈ ˑ̫ ⚈= ͒)ฅ**

Jongin does have to say - living with a Kyungsoo has become something he looks forward to - after a small period of adjustment on his behalf, as well as a lot less panic, living with the kitten has been - dare he say it - fun.

Every day is different now - where before, he had a rather monotonous schedule, now he’s not sure if he’ll be waking up to a small kitten or a tiny human, or if he’ll be dealing with a grouchy detached hybrid that stretches on the large sofa, baring his teeth when Jongin comes near his territory, claiming it all for himself. Or, like today, where he’s draped all over the male, uncaring that Jongin is hard at work, pointedly ignoring his whines and meows for attention and pets. 

Just as Jongin takes a small breather to destress, Kyungsoo scrambles in his lap so that his back lays on Jongin’s lap, his legs flopping down and his upper body hanging off the other side. Jongin makes a move to chastise him, but before he can, Kyungsoo snatches his now free hand and sinks his rather sharp teeth into his forearm.

Jongin yelps and tenses, but stops himself from yanking his hand away, not sure if it will potentially hurt the other. He’s used to this already from the pups when they were babies, but this is the first time he’s encountered Kyungsoo do it to him.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin frowns, and the hybrid squints at him and furrows his brows, looking at him sourly. However, he does ease up his bite so it no longer hurts, but he stubbornly keeps his teeth around Jongin’s arms. If Jongin wanted to, he could probably pry his hand away, but instead, he sighs. “Kyungsoo, I don’t have time for this.”

“What do you mean? You don't have time for me?” Kyungsoo questions him, so befuddled by Jongin’s words that his teeth have released the man’s wrist. “But I’m Kyungsoo. You are my human.”

“Yes… you’re Kyungsoo, but I have to pay the bills and feed all of us somehow, don’t I?” Jongin sighs, pushing the hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes. “This is how.” 

“But… I want you to play with me. You haven’t even pet or cuddled me all day. This is ridiculous.”

“Kyungsoo, I promise once I’m done, I’ll be all yours. We can do whatever you like.”  
Jongin offers diplomatically, thumb caressing Kyungsoo’s pout away. 

The hybrid perks up immediately, ears suddenly perked up and tail in the air, swaying. “Anything?”

Jongin nods, much too excited by the prospect of peace to think much further about what the cat could possibly have planned. Kyungsoo grins and shakes his hand, making a deal, and hops off his lap, transforming back into his kitten form and heading off to God knows where - as long as he doesn’t make any trouble, Jongin couldn’t care less.

**ฅ( ͒=⚈ ˑ̫ ⚈= ͒)ฅ**

As it turns out, Jongin _could_ care less, hours later finding the hybrid naked again, lying in a pile of towels and sweaters. His boy is curled up like a cat, and from the looks of it, he may have raided the linen cupboard completely - was that his blankie from preschool?

Just as Jongin inspects the pile with interest and mild annoyance, Kyungsoo stretches out and yawns, his sharp canines peeking out to greet Jongin. The hybrid squints at him and paws his sweater, grabbing a fistful and tugging him down to the bed, laying on top of him for a moment, wiggling his body trying to find the most comfortable position before grabbing Jongin’s sweater and shirt and tugging them upwards, pressing his cheek onto the bare skin, rubbing his face across Jongin’s toned abs, purring in content.

Jongin, who at this point has become accustomed to Kyungsoo’s random bouts of nudity, groans, not yet accustomed to his need to skin to skin contact when nude. 

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin warns, looking down to the kitten on his chest.

“You said anything. Right now I wanna nap. And rub myself on your body, the bumps feel nice.” Kyungsoo mumbles into his chest, Jongin feeling the plump lips moving. “I was going to say naked cuddles, but I know you would fight too much.”

He sighs in defeat (something he finds himself doing much more often lately) and lays still, wrapping his arms around the hybrid - he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the cuddles, however often they occur. He would prefer it done fully clothed for his own sanity, but he supposes mini Nini can make some... sacrifices. 

Moments later - when Jongin thinks Kyungsoo has fallen asleep and the coast is clear for him to go and get some food, the hybrid’s ears perk up and he suddenly looks wide-eyed at Jongin, blinking when he gives Kyungsoo a confused look. Before he can ask why in the world Kyungsoo is looking at him like that, Kyungsoo pats his chest gently and lays down again, eyes closing peacefully. 

Jongin’s lays there for a moment, slack-jawed and momentarily gobsmacked, not entirely sure what had just occurred, or what their exchange even meant. He lets it go soon enough, knowing there is no logical explanation most of the time - not with Kyungsoo.

**ฅ( ͒=⚈ ˑ̫ ⚈= ͒)ฅ**

“What… what are you doing?”

Kyungsoo’s head whips towards his direction, his fingers slowly closing the cabinet under the sink, trying to hide the scraps of fabric peeking out.

“Nothing.”

Jongin cocks a lone eyebrow and gently tugs Kyungsoo away from the cabinet, letting the hybrid hold onto his hoodie. 

As he crouches down, his hoodie hitches up, Kyungsoo unrelenting with his grip on the soft fabric. Jongin throws him a playful scoff and Kyungsoo returns it with a kittenish grin when Jongin opens the cabinet doors, a pile of hoodies and t-shirts falling to his feet. Jongin picks up a wet sleeve with two fingers and holds it up, turning to Kyungsoo, looking for some answers. 

“...I don’t want to wear them.”

Jongin sighs. Letting go of the sleeve and getting up, dusting his hands off, he frowns, “Those are my clothes too, you know.” 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to sigh now, pushing himself up onto the kitchen island, hands making grabby motions at him. He rolls his eyes but moves closer to the hybrid, until he’s in reach of Kyungsoo, the boy tugging him by the front of his hoodie so he’s between the boy’s legs. Jongin blinks rapidly in succession as Kyungsoo wraps his legs around him, effectively trapping him there, hands wandering down above his waistline. 

“You could do with wearing less of… this, you know.” Kyungsoo says matter of factly, pinching the white fabric between his fingers much like Jongin did before, only this time tugging upwards so Jongin’s skin becomes visible. “You have pretty skin. It’s a shame only I can see it when we shower. I bet you glow in the sun. You look like you would glow in the sun. Don’t tell on me, but you’re prettier than the sun. I would know, I've met her.”

“O...kay?” Jongin doesn't understand what exactly Kyungsoo is talking about, so he decides instead to push forward instead of poking that can of worms, “That doesn’t mean I can just prance around naked, Kyungsoo. And neither can you.”

Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo looks more disappointed at the news Jongin won’t be naked than the news that he’ll have to wear clothes, pouting as he plays with the strings of Jongin’s hoodie, looking down. 

Jongin sighs. Darn his soft, weak, easily beaten heart. 

“Look, what about this - I can get you some clothes that will be more comfortable for you and we can cut holes into them, so your tail will be more comfortable. How does that sound? And a collar, if that’s something you might like.”

“A collar?” Kyungsoo questions while furrowing his eyebrows in a lost expression, fingers freezing their movements. “What’s that?”

Jongin blinks, caught offhand by Kyungsoo’s lack of knowledge about collars, despite being a cat. He clears his throat before answering, “Well, uhh… they’re like little necklaces - but for pets? Like what the puppies have.”

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose in distaste, “So I’m your pet?”

Jongin panics and shakes his head fervently, blinking rapidly before looking wide-eyed and frantic at the small man, “No! No, no, of course not, I was just… clarifying. You don’t need to! I just thought you might want one? We’re equal! I’m your human and you’re my… my Kyungsoo. They’re just, pretty little things you know, most cats have them, and it might be useful if you want to roam and not get lost, you know, as a cat.”

Kyungsoo blinks at him, processing the information and Jongin offers lamely, “They sometimes have bells?”

The hybrid’s black ears perk up from their folded position, his eyes similarly becoming alert, “Bells? They have bells? That thing that makes pretty tinkling sounds?” 

Jongin squints and pauses for a moment, trying to figure out if the hybrid is pleased with this information or ready to pounce on him in anger. He takes a guess and hesitantly nods, body ready to run away if needed. 

“My friends had the same bells! They sounded nice. I have decided I want one - no! Two. I want two. I want one in my human form too.” Kyungsoo is suddenly very excited with the prospect of pretty bells, beaming at Jongin as he wraps his hands around Jongin’s beck, bringing him closer, “Now I won’t just look pretty when I come, but I’ll sound pretty too!”

Jongin blushes a few shades darker than a tomato before knocking foreheads with Kyungsoo, sighing as he fights a laugh, wrapping his arms around the hybrid in return. It must be saying something about his change due to the hybrid if he can engage in skinship with the other when he says ridiculous things that make Jongin want to explode. “Kyungsoo, you must realise that sounds weird. Maybe try filtering your words out so people won’t misunderstand you.”

Kyungsoo smirks, his canines peeking out as he stretches up to whisper to Jongin’s ear, “Who said I didn’t mean what I said?”

The hybrid then slips down between Jongin’s body and the counter, landing softly on the floor, body pressed firmly against Jongin’s as he tiptoes to place a kiss on the others cheek before snickering and slipping out of his grip, his tail trailing behind him, dragging across Jongin’s pants. 

The human’s eyes are as wide as saucers - most likely wider than Kyungsoo’s own, his body frozen in place. He swears under his breath, falling forwards slightly and grips the counter to hold himself up. He gulps, glancing down to where Kyungsoo’s tail had been moments ago and whimpers at the small tent beginning to form; he is well and truly fucked. 

He’s hard for a fucking cat.  


**ฅ( ͒=⚈ ˑ̫ ⚈= ͒)ฅ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so late ;; and pretty short ;; sarah is running out of juice aaaaaaaa


End file.
